Yaoi Madness: Ukes Gone Wild
by seiyalovesodango09
Summary: The Ukes have finally had enough of the Semes and they are ready to take charge. From Whips and chains to bondage and everything else possible. Collection of three short stories with all couples. NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YAOI OVERLOAD AND NOSE BLEEDS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm back again. I decided to write this because so many people enjoyed Straight To Number One and I was thinking about adding chapters to that story but I decided to do this. First off I will say the Ukes will definitely be OOC, Secondly this features crazy sex scenes between couples. So if you are one of those people who don't like to read about bondage, S&M, and anything else highly erotic...then this story is NOT for you! I will apologize ahead if I cause anyone to have major nosebleeds or go into Yaoi Overload. PLEASE ENJOY!

**Summary: Misaki is tired of Usagi doing whatever he wants when he wants to. Misaki is ready to make Usagi beg and squirm under his touch. With a little help from a "special drink" will Misaki be able to pull it off? Or will Usagi find some way to turn things around in his favor?**

YAOI MADNESS: Junjou Romantica: The Great Lord Takahashi Misaki part 1

"U-Usagi-san s-stop! I have to make..nnnnnnggg...d-dinner." Misaki moaned as once again Akihiko was taking advantage of the poor uke pinned to the couch. Misaki was caught the moment he walked in the door, Akihiko began his ministrations on the younger man no matter how many times he told his lover to stop. His only response was _"I'm low on Misaki and I need to recharge."_ Akihiko lapped at Misaki's nipple as he twisted the other which caused Misaki to moan louder. Akihiko smirked as he knew he had won this battle. Misaki squirmed underneath his seme as he tried to get away but he knew he was defeated the moment Akihiko reached into his pants and grabbed his leaking erection and began to pump it vigorously.

"U-Usagi-sannn!" Misaki moaned as he felt himself reaching his limit. Akihiko knew that Misaki was close but he wasn't finished with him. He let go of Misaki's throbbing member and started stripping Misaki and himself quickly. Clothes were thrown carelessly to the living room floor. He reached under the couch, where he kept a spare bottle of lube, and coated his fingers. Using his index finger, Akihiko traced Misaki's twitching hole and slowly inserted his finger. Misaki inhaled sharply at the sudden intrusion from the older man and his body tensed.

"Relax." Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear. Misaki followed his instructions and relaxed his body. Akihiko pushed his finger in deeper and began searching for Misaki's bundle of pleasure.

"THERE! Oh god right there...please Usagi-san right there." Misaki begged as he felt Akihiko's long fingers stroke his prostate.

"Right there?" Akihiko whispered seductively to Misaki. Misaki nodded his head quickly. Akihiko added a second finger and began to stretch Misaki to accommodate his large member. He pumped in and out of Misaki fast and Misaki moaned loudly and Akihiko could feel Misaki's muscles clenching around his fingers. Misaki pouted when he felt Akihiko pulled his fingers out. Akihiko sat up and looked at Misaki with a smirk on his face. Panting, Misaki sat up and stared at his lover who wore an all to familiar smirk on his face. Akihiko looked into Misaki's eyes with lust and bluntly said

"Ride me." Misaki's heart stopped and his eyes widen. Slowly he shook his head and began to back away from his lust filled lover. Akihiko suddenly grabbed Misaki's wrist and gently pulled him towards him.

"Misaki...please?" Akihiko cooed in his lovers ear, which caused Misaki to shudder with pleasure.

"No baka! And stop begging I'm not going to do it." Misaki retorted with a blushing face. Akihiko gently stroked Misaki's spine and Misaki bit his lip to keep his moan from escaping.

"Mi-sa-ki...you know you want to." The older man coaxed. Misaki stared into his lovers' violet eyes and felt his resolve fade away. Akihiko leaned in and gently tugged at Misaki's lower lip.

"Misaki..." He breathed huskily.

"U-Usagi-san." Misaki stuttered, he closed his eyes and felt the sensation of Akihiko tugged at his lower lip. Misaki leaned towards his lover and kissed his lips. The kiss quickly became one of passion as Misaki entangled his hands in the silvery locks of the older man. Misaki didn't remember what happened but some how he was currently straddling Akihiko's lap and he could his erection rub against his hole. Misaki slowly guided himself down, he moaned as he felt his lover inside of him. Akihiko grunted when he was sure he was completely inside of Misaki.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked. Misaki slowly started to move his hips up and down. Akihiko threw his head back in pleasure as Misaki rode him.

"Oh Misaki...faster. God your ass is so fucking tight!" He groaned. Misaki complied with his lover and moved faster. Akihiko gripped Misaki's hips and thrust into him each time Misaki came down on him.

"U-usagi...I'm g-going to...nnnnhhhhh Ah!" Misaki whimpered to his lover. Akihiko reached between him and Misaki and began pumping Misaki's erection.

"F-faster!" Misaki requested. Akihiko kissed Misaki as he pumped faster. Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and frantically kissed him back. Suddenly Misaki squeezed Akihiko tight as he felt his orgasm hit him hard. Akihiko grunted as he released inside of his lover. Misaki felt his body tremble as he laid his head on Akihiko's shoulder and pant.

"H-how did you manage to get me to do that?" He said in between breaths. Akihiko tilted Misaki's chin up to him so he could see his lover's flushed face.

"Simple. I'm Usami Akihiko and I always get what I want and I'm always in control." He said nonchalantly. Misaki stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"I should have known you would say that. I swear you have a big ego and one day I will show you that things don't always work out the way you want it to!" Misaki yelled angrily. Akihiko smirked and kissed the uke's forehead.

"Is that a challenge from my adorable Misaki?" He replied sarcastically. Misaki glared at him and nodded. Misaki stuck his hand out and Akihiko gladly took it and shook it.

"If I can prove to you that you don't always have control over the situation, then you have do whatever I say for a whole month." Misaki stated. Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"And if I win?" He asked quizzically. Misaki gulped at what he was about to say.

"T-then you can do whatever you want to me and I won't fight back." Akihiko smiled and leaned in closer to the younger man.

"Deal." Misaki got up from the couch and went to take a shower. As he scrubbed his body he thought of how he would make his Usagi-san squirm and beg for mercy. _'I will definitely show Usagi-san who's boss! I will have him squirming by the end of the week.'_ He thought confidently.

**Uh-Oh what's in store Usagi-san? Will Misaki be able to carry out his plan or will Akihiko win in the end? I guess you have to wait until I post the next chapter to find out. But I will leave you with a sneak peek!**

**JR: Yaoi Madness:**

_~Akihiko stared at his cuffed hands and legs. He couldn't understand how this happened. How could little Misaki take advantage of him like this? To pour salt on his "wound" his erection was leaking badly and he was dying to touch his lover. Misaki waltz back into the room with his hands behind his back and smirked at his bound lover. Akihiko looked at Misaki and frowned. _

"_Misaki please untie me...I need to touch you." Akihiko complained. Misaki looked at him and shook his head. _

"_Nope! I'm in control tonight." Misaki said happily. Akihiko pouted and began to try to free himself. _

"_Oh Usagi-san I got a present for you!" Misaki sang ecstatic. Akihiko gulped as he watched his lover pulled out an object from his back and walked towards him._

"_M-Mi-saki is that what I think it is?" He asked almost afraid of the answer. Misaki nodded his head and he straddled his lover's hips and glided his hand up and down his harden member. Akihiko's body shuddered at Misaki's touch. _

"_Misaki...please untie me." Akihiko begged. Misaki ignored him and continued to stroke the erection in front if him. Akihiko bit his lower lip as he felt already on the verge of cumming._

"_Ah! Misaki f-faster." He moaned. He felt Misaki stroke him faster and faster. _

"_I'm gonna-" He said but stopped the moment Misaki stopped and gave him his present. He looked down at his erection and seen it leaking and on the base of it was a black ring. THE ring. His worse nightmare had come true, and he looked wide eye at Misaki and silently pleaded with him. Misaki playfully pouted._

"_Aw, Usagi-san you don't like it?" He asked in a mocking tone. 'Where did Misaki get that? Hell where did he get that idea from! Seriously this is plain torture. A cock ring?' _


	2. Chapter 2

Oh la la! I'm back. A lot of people like this story so far and I'm super glad ^.^ Well I won't delay it any longer...here's the second part of the Junjou Romantica section of the story. Please enjoy.

WARNING: I apologize if I cause anyone to have major nosebleeds or go into Yaoi Overload.

YAOI MADNESS: Junjou Romantica: The Great Lord Takahashi Misaki part 2

Misaki grinned as he prepared the food for tonight's dinner. Tonight was the night, he was going to put his plan into motion. He picked up the grocery bag on the counter and pulled out two bottles. Misaki looked at the bottles and picked up his cell phone. He dialed a number and soon he heard someone answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Um how do I use this stuff? It's a pill and it's not like he's going to take it willingly." Misaki spoke quietly.

"Is it like a capsule?" The person asked. Misaki opened the bottles and looked inside.

"Yeah."

"Then open the capsules and put some in his food and his drink. But make sure you put an equal amount of each in the food and the drink." Misaki nodded his head.

"Ok, arigato Aikawa-san!" Misaki said cheerfully. Aikawa giggled.

"No problem, but remember the deal. I want this to be published in Sensei's next manuscript AND you have to make sure he gets ALL his work done on time. Got it?" She demanded.

"Yea. I have to hurry up and put this stuff in before he gets home. Thanks for all the help, I really owe you." Misaki said shyly. Aikawa grinned as she spoke.

"No problem. Misaki?"

"Hai?"

"Fuck his brains out tonight! Ja!" She said as she hung up the phone. Misaki blushed, Aikawa had been glad to help him. Misaki remembered when he told of her his plan she squealed and began rambling how Misaki was so cute when he tried to take charge. Misaki shook the memory from his head and returned to his task at hand. He opened the first bottle that read "Horny Goat Weed" and opened several capsules like Aikawa instructed and poured some in the tea he made earlier. Misaki made sure the powdered dissolved into the tea completely. Misaki snickered as he mixed the second pill of Tongkat Ali into the Miso Soup, he never realized he could have a mischief side to him and he enjoyed it. He took a capsule from the Horny Goat Weed and opened it. He ingested a small amount to give himself a boost of confidence. Afterward, he set the table and hid the bottles and other things him and Aikawa purchased. Five minutes later the opened and a tired Akihiko walked into the large condo.

"I'm home!" He yelled. Misaki walked into the lobby of the condo and grabbed Akihiko's jacket for him.

"Welcome back Usagi-san. How was your meeting?" Misaki asked politely as he put up the jacket. Akihiko stared at him with the look that said it all. Misaki nodded and led him to the table so they could sit down and eat.

"Misaki, are you ok?" Akihiko asked curiously. Misaki nodded his head and smiled.

"Yea I'm fine. Why?" Akihiko looked at him and smirked.

"Because your blushing, did you miss me?" He asked. Misaki rolled his eyes.

"Eat!" Misaki exclaimed. Akihiko smiled and began eating his Miso soup. Misaki watched carefully as Akihiko devoured the soup and asked for more. Misaki nodded and went and got more soup. Akihiko snuck up behind Misaki and wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist. Misaki jumped and almost dropped the bowl he had in his hand.

"Usagi-san! I could have hurt myself." He scolded. Ahikiko pouted and tightened his hold on Misaki.

"But I'm out of Misaki." He whined. Misaki turned around looked at his lover, he could tell that the pills were starting to work. Akihiko's eyes had a lusty hazy look to them and Misaki could see an erection tenting his lover's pants. He smirked to himself and brushed past Akihiko. Akihiko followed Misaki like a lost puppy, he watched as Misaki sat down at the table and started drinking his tea. Misaki looked out from the corner of his eye and noticed that lustful look from the older man.

"Fine! Drink your tea and we can have sex." Misaki said bluntly. Akihiko blinked several times before his mind registered what Misaki had said. Without question, he downed his tea and dragged Misaki upstairs. Misaki was roughly pushed onto the bed and Akihiko pounced on his uke and began to assault the younger with kisses everywhere his lips could touch. Misaki shuddered from the sudden contact, Akihiko crushed his lips against Misaki which caused him to moan. He licked Misaki's lips, Misaki gladly opened his mouth to let his lover gain entrance. Akihiko's hands slid down to Misaki's pants and began to unfasten them. He pulled away from the kiss and stared at Misaki panting, lips swollen from the harsh kiss.

"Misaki...I can't hold back any longer. I have the need to touch you and fuck you senseless." He whispered. Misaki's eyes widen, he had became so caught up in the moment he forgot about his plan. Misaki pushed Akihiko away from him and stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Misaki had to think quickly or else he would lose the bet then an idea popped in his head. Misaki quickly pushed Akihiko down and climbed on top of him. He resumed the kissing session they started earlier. Akihiko was taken back by the sudden boldness from Misaki. Misaki began stripping his lover of his clothes.

"Whoa slow down Misaki." Akihiko said as he shuddered when Misaki's fingers grazed his nipples. He suddenly noticed how hot he felt and how badly he needed to be touched. Misaki grabbed Akihiko's wrist and pinned them above his head. Misaki stared into his lover's eyes and grinned. _'You have no clue what's about to __happen!'_ Misaki thought excitedly. He leaned down and kissed Akihiko's neck and he felt him shudder.

"Mmmhmm Misaki, that feels so good." Akihiko moaned.

"Take off your clothes and I can make you feel better." Misaki whispered huskily in his lover's ear. Akihiko stifled a moan at how wanton Misaki actions were at the moment. He quickly undressed himself and Misaki continued his assault on the older man. Every nip and lick from Misaki sent Akihiko closer to ectasy.

"Misaki, I need to be inside of you." He groaned. Misaki passionately kissed Akihiko and placed his hands above his head again. He reached underneath the pillow and pulled out handcuffs. _Click! _Akihiko froze when he heard the clicking noise. He looked up to see his hands cuffed. Misaki was staring at him with a proud smirk on his face.

"M-Misaki, what are you doing?" Akihiko asked. Misaki didn't say anything, instead he bound the naked man's legs to the bed. Akihiko struggled against the restraints and stared confusedly at Misaki. _'What the hell is he doing?'_ He wondered. Misaki stood up and walked out of the room. Akihiko stared at his cuffed hands and legs. He couldn't understand how this happened. How could little Misaki take advantage of him like this? To pour salt on his "wound" his erection was leaking badly and he was dying to touch his lover. Misaki waltz back into the room with his hands behind his back and smirked at his bound lover. Akihiko looked at Misaki and frowned.

"Misaki please uncuff me...I need to touch you." Akihiko complained. Misaki looked at him and shook his head.

"Nope! I'm in control tonight." Misaki said happily. Akihiko pouted and began to try to free himself.

"Oh Usagi-san, I got a present for you!" Misaki sang ecstatic. Akihiko gulped as he watched his lover pulled out an object from his back and walked towards him.

"M-Mi-saki is that what I think it is?" He asked almost afraid of the answer. Misaki nodded his head and he straddled his lover's hips and glided his hand up and down Akihiko's harden member. Akihiko's body shuddered at Misaki's touch.

"Misaki...please uncuff me." Akihiko begged. Misaki ignored him and continued to stroke the erection in front if him. Akihiko bit his lower lip as he felt already on the verge of cumming.

"Ah! Misaki f-faster." He moaned. He felt Misaki stroke him faster and faster.

"I'm gonna-" He said but stopped the moment Misaki stopped and gave him his present. He looked down at his erection and seen it leaking and on the base of it was a black ring. THE ring. His worse nightmare had come true, and he looked wide eye at Misaki and silently pleaded with him. Misaki playfully pouted.

"Aw, Usagi-san you don't like it?" He asked in a mocking tone. _'Where did Misaki get that? Hell where did he get that idea from! Seriously this is plain torture. A cock ring?'_ Akihiko thought scared.

"Misaki...why?" He asked desperately. Misaki leaned down with lusty eyes and whispered in his seme's ear.

"I'm in control tonight remember?" Akihiko's eyes widen as he remembered the bet that he made with Misaki a few days ago. Akihiko looked at Misaki and he seen that the younger man look at him with hazy eyes.

"M-Misaki?" Akihiko stuttered. Misaki gently nibbled on the older man's ear and earned a moan from him. Misaki smirked to himself as he continued to sexually torture Akihiko. Misaki's hand lightly trailed down Akihiko's chest as he kept nibbling on his ear.

"You know..Usagi-san...there's something I always wanted do...to you." Misaki whispered seductively. Akihiko bit on his lower lip as Misaki aroused him even further.

"What...Ah..W-What is it?" Akihiko wondered.

"Let me show you." Misaki responded. He left a trail of kisses down Akihiko's body as he made his way to the neglected erection. Misaki took the leaking member into his hand and gently stroked it, He looked up at Akihiko, who stared down at him hungrily, Misaki grinned at Akihiko and licked the tip before he swallowed his lover.

"MISAKI! OH...FUCK!" Akihiko exclaimed as he felt the younger man's inexperienced mouth take a hold of him. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through Misaki's chocolate brown locks. Akihiko tried to buck his hips upward so Misaki could deep throat him but failed due to his restraints. Misaki hummed in delight as he took more of his lover into his mouth. He took a chance and looked up as his head bobbed up and down and stared at Akihiko. Akihiko looked down to watch Misaki and their eyes locked, he groaned as Misaki started moving slowly as he stared at him.

"Misaki, you don't know what you do to me." Akihiko whispered as he continued to stare at his Misaki. Misaki stopped bobbing his head and with the last suck he let go of Akihiko's cock. Alarmed by Misaki stopping, Akihiko tilted his head up as far as he could go to look at Misaki.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked concerned.

"Nothing...I just want something _new_." Misaki said. Akihiko looked at Misaki puzzled by what that meant. Misaki grinned and climbed on top of Akihiko and proceeded to straddle his waist. Akihiko's eyes widen as he realized what Misaki was about to do to him.

"Misaki?" Akihiko questioned and Misaki just ignored him and took a hold of Akihiko's dick and slowly slid it in hot entrance. Misaki inhaled sharply at the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure sensation following through his body.

"Ah...Usagi-san. I want you so bad." Misaki moaned as he slowly rocked his hips.

* * *

Ok I'm going to stop it here for now! I know that so many people are waiting on this story and the next chapter will be the last one for this section I promise. I just wanted to give you guys something because you all have been so patience waiting on it =] Thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your Alerts... PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...LOVE YOU GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

OOOMMMGGG IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED! GOMEN GOMEN! I am on an update frenzy and I am updating everything! I know a lot of you guys are waiting for this sooooo let me put on my dirty thinking cap and give you guys something great!

_**WARNING: I will apologize ahead if I cause anyone to have major nosebleeds or go into Yaoi Overload. PLEASE ENJOY!**_

* * *

YAOI MADNESS: Junjou Romantica: The Great Lord Takahashi Misaki part 3

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked concerned.

"Nothing...I just want something _new_." Misaki said. Akihiko looked at Misaki puzzled by what that meant. Misaki grinned and climbed on top of Akihiko and proceeded to straddle his waist. Akihiko's eyes widen as he realized what Misaki was about to do to him.

"Misaki?" Akihiko questioned and Misaki just ignored him and took a hold of Akihiko's cock and slowly slid it in his hot entrance. Misaki inhaled sharply at the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure sensations following through his body.

"Ah...Usagi-san. I want you so bad." Misaki moaned as he slowly rocked his hips. Akihiko moaned as he felt Misaki's tight muscles around his cock. He gripped the sheets near his head as Misaki picked up the pace a little.

"Ah! Misaki..faster please!" Akihiko begged. Misaki threw his head back and began riding his seme faster. Misaki closed his eyes and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth to keep himself from moaning too loud. Akihiko looked up at Misaki as soon as he put his fingers in his mouth. He didn't know which he found more erotic, the sight of a naked Misaki riding him or the sight of a sweaty naked Misaki with a flushed face and fingers in his mouth as he tried to contain his moans.

"I wanna hear you moan." Akihiko growled seductively as Misaki rode him harder. Misaki opened his eyes and stared at his lover.

"I-I love your cock inside of me Aki-hiko~" Misaki moaned as he stared into the older man's eyes. If it weren't for the cock ring, Akihiko was sure he would have came the way Misaki was being so openly horny. Misaki placed his hands on Akihiko's chest and he began bouncing on Akihiko's cock harder as he felt himself getting closer.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cummm." Misaki yelled, he felt himself so close but he was having trouble getting over the edge. Misaki grabbed his neglected member and began pumping himself as he rode Akihiko. Akihiko looked at his lover in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Misaki groaned in frustration as he tried to make himself cum. He looked down at Akihiko and began sucking on his neck.

"Usagi-san, please help me! I wanna cum." Misaki begged as he was close to tears. The way Misaki's tongue darted around his neck sent shivers down his spine. Akihiko moaned but his moans were soon quieted as Misaki began giving him sloppy but passionate kisses. Misaki reached underneath the pillow and pulled out the keys to the handcuffs. Misaki pulled away from Akihiko and in one quick motion unlocked one of Akihiko's hands. Misaki felt a large hand entangle in his sweaty hair and pull him closer. Akihiko greedily kissed Misaki, his tongued ran over Misaki's lips and Misaki parted his lips as Akihiko's tongue entered his hot cavern. Misaki panted as he kept bouncing hard on Akihiko, trying to make himself cum, and his mouth devoured the older man's. Misaki pulled away and took Akihiko's hand and put on his erect penis.

"Pump!" Misaki demanded. Akihiko smirked as he began pumping Misaki simultaneously as Misaki rode faster.

"Ahh...U-Usagi-san Faster. I'm almost there." Misaki said breathlessly, he began to feel light headed.

"Cum for me Misaki." Akihiko demanded huskily.

"Ahh Usagi-san!"Misaki felt his body start to tingle and he tilted his head back as his orgasm hit him, his body began convulsing as he leaked his seed all over his lover's hand. Akihiko continued to pump Misaki until the poor Uke fell over on top of him. Misaki panted as he laid on his lover and felt a large warm hand stroke his spine, he could still feel Akihiko's hard cock inside of him twitching for release. Akihiko still wanted to fuck Misaki senseless but he was still in his restraints, he looked up his other bound hand and smirked.

"Misaki~~"Akihiko purred in his lover's ear. Misaki finally came down from his high and lazily looked at his lover.

"What?" He asked almost half asleep. The drugs were wearing off and he was becoming tired, little did he know his Seme had other plans for him.

"I'm thirsty, may I have some water please?" Akihiko asked sweetly. Misaki used the rest of his strength and sat up slowly and took Akihiko from inside him. He didn't bother to put on clothes as he went downstairs to retrieve some water. Misaki reached into cabinet and turned on the faucet and put water in the cup. He drank a little for himself as he walked back up stairs into the bedroom.

"Here Usagi-san, I hope-" Misaki started but noticed Akihiko was no longer tied to the bed but missing and Misaki started panicking as he realized he left the keys in the handcuffs. Misaki's sleepiness quickly disappeared as he thought about the extremely horny writer running around the house.

_SLAM!_

Misaki dropped the cup of water on the floor at the sound of the door slamming and turned to see a lustful looking Akihiko smirking as he twirled the handcuffs around his fingers.

"Ooohh Fuck!" Misaki cursed as Akihiko looked at him as if he was an animal and Misaki was his prey. Misaki noticed Akihiko no longer wore the cock ring he placed on him earlier and he was still hard, which meant the drugs haven't worn off, which means he was BIG trouble.

"Yes, Fuck! That's exactly what I plan to do to you. Fuck you until you see stars." Akihiko said as he slowly walked towards Misaki. Misaki looked like a deer in head lights and began walking backwards.

"U-Usagi-san...let's n-not d-do that. L-let's go to b-bed." Misaki stuttered as tried to keep his distance. It seem like his plan was falling apart as Akihiko drew nearer to him and he felt trapped, and it only got worse once his legs hit the bed and he tumbled backwards. Akihiko smirked as he crawled on the bed towards Misaki who tried to escape. Akihiko swiftly grabbed Misaki's legs and pulled him underneath him. Misaki looked wide eyed as Akihiko pinned his hands above head and lowered his face close to Misaki's as they lay in the middle of the bed. Misaki's heart began to speed up in fear and anticipation.

"I must admit, you were during such a good job until you left the keys in the handcuffs." Akihiko said huskily. Misaki's body shivered with delight at the way his Seme spoke to him. Misaki looked into Akihiko's eyes and seen love, passion and most definitely lust.

"G-gomen Usagi-san! I didn't mean it." Misaki begged as he already knew his fate. Akihiko clucked his tongued in a mocking manner.

"You can't give me the best performance of my life then _apologize. _However, I will return the favor and show you how it's suppose to be done. Please take notes so you can remember for next time." He said as he bent down and nibbled on Misaki's ear. Misaki let out a soft whimper, Akihiko brushed his lips with Misaki's neck and trailed light kisses to his jawline. Misaki tilted his head back as he received pleasure from Akihiko's soft lips. Misaki's body started to tremble with delight and he felt himself get hard all over again. _'No! I can't let him win...but I don't have the strength to fight it anymore.'_ Misaki thought helplessly. Akihiko slowly slid his hands down Misaki's chest and gently tweaked his nipples. Misaki let out a soft moan and arched into his lover's touch.

"Mmmhmm looks like I'm going to enjoy this punishment." Akihiko whispered lowly. Misaki's body quivered as he felt the unusually warm hands roam his body.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned softly. Akihiko kissed Misaki gently, soon gentle kisses turn to frantic kisses. Tongues danced together, hands greedily grabbed places, and fingers caressed skin.

"Usagi-san...please." Misaki begged. Akihiko smirked and trailed kisses down Misaki's abdomen until he reached his treasure. Lazily, he took a hold of Misaki's erection and painfully slow, he licked the based to tip. Misaki inhaled sharply and went to reach to reach his hands into Akihiko's silvery soft locks but something prevented his hands from moving. Confused, Misaki looked up to see the same handcuffs that were around Akihiko's hands earlier, were now chaining him to the bed. Misaki looked down at his lover, who smirked at he continued to leisurely lick his harden member.

"H-how?" Was the only thing Misaki could say.

"I told you to take notes..." Akihiko said playfully before he engulfed his lover's cock in mouth. Pre-cum dripped into Akihiko's mouth, and it tasted like heaven to him, and he swallowed happily. Misaki moaned loudly as his lover's mouth did a number on him, he tossed his head from side to side in pleasure, it killed him that he couldn't grab something he began to ball his hands into fists to help cope with the overload of pleasure. Akihiko slowed down his pace as he felt Misaki start to squirm.

"Usagi-san...faster please." Misaki pleaded bucking his hips.. Akihiko obeyed his Uke's plea and bobbed his head faster. Misaki panted as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Akihiko was taking him all the way in his mouth and taking him over the _edge_ at the same time. Misaki felt it coming, his was about to fall into blissful heaven...again

"Ugggnnnn, I-I can't h-hold on any longer." Misaki panted, as soon as the words left his lips he felt himself cumming inside of his Seme's mouth, which Akihiko gladly swallowed every drop of Misaki. Misaki's body began to tremble as Akihiko kept slowly bobbing.

"Nggnn Usagi-san..p-please stop. I can't take any more of this punishment." Misaki whined. With one last suck Akihiko let Misaki go, the teen laid on the bed as his chest heaved heavily and his eyes were half open. Akihiko crawled up towards Misaki as gently kissed his forehead and chuckled.

"That definitely _wasn't_ your punishment." He whispered. Misaki's hazy eyes shot open and looked at Akihiko horrified. Akihiko just smirked and didn't say anything else, he uncuffed Misaki and quickly flipped him on his stomach and cuffed his hands back. Misaki was on all fours, with his ass perched perfectly in the air.

"W-what are you doing?" Misaki asked fearfully. He couldn't see anything as he faced the wall. He received no response and suddenly he felt hot slick finger circling his entrance causing a shiver to run through his body. He felt Akihiko shift on the bed and felt his broad chest on his back.

"_This_ is your punishment." Akihiko said seductively as he inserted two fingers into Misaki. Misaki gasped and moaned at the same time, those skilled fingers found his bundle of pleasure immediately and began stroking it slowly.

"Shit!" Misaki curse as the fingers stroked his abused prostate, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Akihiko began with a scissor motion to stretch his Uke's hole to prep him. Misaki moaned louder as the fingers roughly stroked his prostate, he could hear Akihiko chuckle softly, soft kisses where placed on his back and Misaki tightened his hands into fists once again, unable to grab anything. Those skillful fingers ceased to please him once his Seme felt he was ready. Grabbing the teen's hips tightly, Akihiko plunged right into Misaki without warning. Misaki's eyes widen when he felt the sudden intrusion and his eyes met the back of his head in pleasure. Surprisingly, Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hair and he began thrusting into the younger male at a quick pace.

"Haaahh U-Usagi-sannn~ More...please more. Fuck me harder and faster." Misaki moaned as he experienced a new type of pleasure. He never had his hair pulled which being fucked, it was new and he enjoyed it. Akihiko felt Misaki's muscles tighten around him and he roughly thrust into Misaki, he enjoyed hearing the sounds of their bodies slapping together in rhythm. Akihiko grabbed Misaki's leaking member to prevent him from cumming, he was going to make his Uke beg. Misaki moaned when felt Akihiko's hand grab his abandoned erection.

"Fuuucckk Misaki." Akihiko growled, there was a beast inside him dying to get out, he had so much pent up sexual tension, he wasn't sure what to do. Misaki could feel himself getting closer to heaven again but he couldn't quite cum just yet.

"U-Usagi-san please fuck me harder and make me c-cum." Misaki begged. Akihiko smirked as he made Misaki beg without telling him to. Akihiko harshly grabbed Misaki's hips and with lightening pace, he thrust into his little lover. Misaki arched his back as he felt Akihiko's balls slap against his. Akihiko could feel himself about to come and he sped up faster, then he felt his orgasm hit hard.

"Oh god. Misaki!" Akihiko groaned as he felt himself spill his seed into his lover, his body was like on auto pilot as he continued to thrust into Misaki. Misaki felt his body tremble as another orgasm came, he let out a undeniable loud moan, he didn't care who heard him.

"USAGI-SAN!" He yelled as he body was rack with multiple orgasms. Misaki panted as his heart raced. Akihiko began to come down from his high and slowly removed his limp erection from Misaki, he collapsed on the bed panting and sweating. He lazily reached up and uncuffed Misaki. Misaki collapsed on top of his lover as he still felt lingering remnants of his orgasm, his body shiver with pleasure as the older man wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him closer. Akihiko nibbled on Misaki ear before whispering to him.

"_I win." _

Alright peeps! You know what to do! It's 4:30 am and my updating frenzy has came to an end. Leave a review and I'll leave you with a sneak peek to the Egotist couple ^.^

* * *

_**Trading Places:**_

_Nowaki sat on the edge of the bed naked with his hands tied behind his back, a silk black blindfold covered his eyes, preventing him from seeing anything, making him rely only on his other senses. Hiroki gingerly walked up to his lover and ran his hands through his soft locks. _

"_Hiro-san.." Nowaki whispered as he smelled the wonderful scent of the love of his life. Hiroki grabbed a hand full of Nowaki's hair and tilted his head back, he leaned in closely to lick Nowaki's neck, which caused the taller man to shudder with excitement. _

"_Open." Hiroki demanded, Nowaki wasted no time and complied to the demand. Hiroki steered Nowaki's head towards his hard length, he slowly guided himself inside of Nowaki's mouth. Nowaki hummed as he tasted the familiar taste of Hiroki and he wanted more. He swallowed and sucked long and hard savoring the taste of his lover. Hiroki shuddered as he felt Nowaki hum in pleasure, which sent a vibration through his body and his hand tightened on Nowaki's hair. _

"_Mmmhmm Nowaki." Hiroki groaned as he guided Nowaki's head to move faster, he met Nowaki with each thrust and began fucking his precious Seme's mouth. _


	4. Chapter 4

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!

Please forgive me for not updating sooner! I've been so busy with classes this semester. I will try to update as soon as possible. It's been forever and I hope that I haven't lost any of you guys! I do plan to finish my stories. I have been brainstorming for awhile and some of my stories I'm not happy with but I plan to fix them. So please bear with me and I promise I will update as soon as I can!

~Seiyalovesodango09


End file.
